Scream 4 AGAIN
by Katie
Summary: he's @ it again


Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. 

**************************************************************************   
"I'm going to kill you!" 

"No! Don't!" 

"HA!!!!!!" (insane laugh) 

Heather Smith stared at the TV boredly. 

"Awwwww, puh-lease! Where's Danielle when you need her?" Kelly Smith, Heather's older sister stuffed a mouthful of popcorn in her mouth. 

"Listen! I personally think this movie is stupid, I mean, a 'Stab 4'? Whatever!" Heather kept her eye on the movie when the phone rang. "Aaaaghhhhhh!!!!" 

"Well at least it scares you to death!" Kelly said getting up from the couch. 

"WAIT!" Heather exclaimed. "What if its,……….."the killer"? 

"Heather, don't be stupid!" Kelly continued to the kitchen. 

Heather paused the movie then looked out the window and sighed. Then a black and white figure ran past the window. 

"Aaaaagggggghhhhh KELLY!" 

"Hold on." Kelly said as she ran the living room. "WHAT?!" 

"Wh—Whooo are you talking to? I sa—sa—w the,………..KILLER!" Heather shrieked. 

"Gosh Heather, I am talking to Brain and yeah right, I don't believe you! Listen, if your so scared come with me to the phone." Kelly said walking away. 

"Wait for me!" 

Heather waited nervously as Kelly talked. Heather looked out the window. Then she saw the white mask again. 

"KELLY!" 

"WHAT is it now?!" Kelly turned and stared in shock. Then the mask disappeared. "I'll call the police, doors. Heather lock all the doors. Hello? Brian?"   
Heather nodded then ran to the nearest door. Then looked at the lock, then closed it. Then went to the back door and locked it 

"Drip, drip." 

"Kelly?! That you?!" 

"Drip, drip." 

"KELLY?!" 

Heather walked to the kitchen, no Kelly. She ran upstairs turning all the lights on her heart beating fast. When she reached her bedroom she saw blood, blood traveled into her room. 

"No. NO!" 

Heather's heart beated against her chest. She turned the lights on. The blood traveled to the window, and the window was wide open. 

"KELLY!" Heather ran to the window and looked down Kelly was surrounded by blood and had masking tape on her mouth, her eyes wide open. 

"F--k!" Heather cried. 

"Your next!" a dark voice behind her said. 

"KELLY!!!!!!!" Heather exclaimed.   


SCREAM 4   


  
  


Sidney walked into her house with groceries in both arms. 

Without closing the door, Sidney walked to the television and turned to the news, "And today a local family has just been united with their long lost son, more with Fred, Fred?" 

Just as Sydney was putting the groceries in its place the phone rang. "Hello?" Sydney answered. 

"Sydney?" a worried voice asked. 

"Yes? Jessica?" 

"Sydney? Look at the news! You know that girl that live almost across from me? SHE WAS MURDERED AND SO WAS HER SISTER!" Jessica started to cry. 

Sydney look at the news. "I'm here with the parents of Heather Smith and Kelly Smith, now what was your reaction when you saw the bodies?" 

Mrs. Smith is crying while her husband answered. "We cried and cried!" 

"It's happening again!" Sydney whispered. "Listen Jessica I'm sorry. I have to go, I'll see you later." 

Jessica sniffed. "Bye Sydney."   


Sydney hung up and ran as fast as she could to Gale and Dewey's house. When she arrived she banged on the door. "GALE! DEWEY!" she cried. 

"Sydney! What's wrong?" Gale asked putting her arm around her. "Come in." 

"Gale did you know these girls were murdered? TWO girls!" 

"Hi Sydney!" Dewey said cheerfully walking in. 

Gale patted Sydney's back. "Dewey, two girls were murdered yesterday." 

"It's happening again!" Sydney cried. 

"Sydney, maybe it's just a couple of teens who got drunk and went crazy." Dewey said cheering her up. 

Sydney wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Your right." Sydney walked over and huged Dewey then Gale. "I'm glad I can count on you guys!" 

Sydney walk back out the door and waved. Sydney noticed she didn't close the door on the way out but she didn't care. She walked then sat on a kitchen stool. Then she noticed a little card by the phone on the front it said 'Sydney'. 

"What?" Sydney walked to the card then looked at the back. It was sealed tightly.   
Sydney carefully opened it. It was a plain white card she held her breath then opened the card, the read: 

You think it's over don't you? Well watch your back tonight! No one can save you Sid. NO ONE!!!!!!!!!!   


Sydney crumbled the card then threw it out the window. She ran to each window and door and looked each and set her alarm. Then she called Gale. 

"Gale?" Sydney asked, her voice shaky. 

"Sydney? What's wrong?" 

"I got this note that threatened me about tonight!" Sydney cried. 

"Well, where's your father?" 

"He's in Washington. Gale! I'm worried!" Sydney panicked. 

"Sydney! Just come over and stay here tonight if you don't feel safe. I could set you a bed in the living room. Dewey and I won't mind!" 

"Thanks Gale, but I think maybe I can invite Chase and Jessica over,………I'm sorry if I'm bothering you Gale but I don't have anyone to talk to!" 

"That's okay. Hey! Why don't you call your friends?" 

"OK bye Gale." 

***********************************************************************   


"Hi Sydney!" Chase said entering the door. He kissed Sydney then sat on the couch. "I brought a movie, 'Stab 4' how about it Sydney? Jessica?" 

Sydney and Jessica laughed. "I'll make popcorn!" Sydney offered. 

It was almost 11:30 and the movie was halfway done. 

"I'll make more popcorn." Sydney said looking at the empty bowl on Jessica's lap.   
"RING!" the phone rang and Sydney was prepared for whoever it was. 

"Hello?" Sydney asked in a stiff voice. 

"Hello?" asked a light voice. 

"Gale! I'm so glad it's you! well no sign of the killer!" 

"That's great!" the voice exclaimed. 

"Yeah." 

"So Sydney,……" the voice then turned dark and deep, "do you know how it feels to get stabbed, while the knife cuts through your heart?" the voice then laughed. 

"No, and hope you know how it feels like." Sydney walked back and forth on the kitchen floor. 

"So, which of your friends will die first? Jessica? Or Chase? Jessica Chase Jessica Chase. This is hard!" 

"You will get neither!" 

"Don't be to sure Sydney! Your life is at stake! Answer right, your friends live, answer wrong you AND your friends will die, and so will Gale and Dewey." The voice laughed again. 

"I don't want to play your f----n' game!" Sydney cried. 

"If you do not answer, that counts as a wrong answer Sid! Who was the killer in 'Stab 2'!" 

"Billy Loomis' mother and Mickey!" she cried. 

"I'm sorry. Hope you lived your life Sid!" the line cut off. 

"S--T! Chase! Jessica! HURRY GET OUT OF HERE!! We're going to Dewey's house. HURRY!!" she cried at the kitchen entrance. 

"Wait Sid! There at the best part!" Chase said. 

"Yeah,………..SID!" a dark voice cried. 

"What was that?" Jessica cried. 

He jumped up and stabbed Jessica in the stomach. Blood gushed out of her stomach. Then he sliced her throat. She lied motionless on the couch. 

"God d--n it!" Chase exclaimed running to the kitchen with Sidney. 

They ran all the way to Gale's house and pounded on the door. 

"What's wrong Sid?" Dewey asked swinging the door open. 

Out of breath, Sidney exclaimed. "The killer killed Jessica,……….in my house!" 

"Don't worry Sid." Dewey said running down the street. 

"STOP! NO DEWEY!" Sidney exclaimed tears forming in her eyes.   


************************************************************************** 

When Dewey reached the house he checked up and downstairs. Then he saw Jessica on the couch, and a black suit. Dewey pulled out his gun then slowly moved towards the figure when he touch the arm it ended up to be the suit the killer left. 

*************************************************************************** 

  
The next day at Craven College 

"Yeah! I saw the whole thing!" Chase said, in class surrounded by people. "First he said 'yeah,………..SID!' then Jessica said 'what was that?' then he popped up and stabbed her in the stomach and sliced her throat!"   
  
"Wow! I guess you have to risk your life if your Sid's boyfriend!" Jeff said, joking. 

"Ha, ha." Sid said. 

"Awwwww, who cares? Jessica was a crybaby anyway." a guy at the front row said. 

"Stop it Greg! You moron! You had a play with this girl!" a girl cried. 

"Make me!" Greg said in a squeaky voice. "I have to go now." Greg left with his books. 

Just then the lights went off then Greg ran back in. "Aaaagggghhhhhh!!!!!!! 

"Scary cat!" a girl cried.   
  
Then an announcement appeared over the school. "Don't be scared of the dark." A dark voice said. "YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE! I have a list here with names, first, is,………..CHASE!"   



End file.
